


Courting

by Sorenalice



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Angst, Bad dates, F/M, Gray Ghost, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1219363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorenalice/pseuds/Sorenalice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All he wanted was to ask her out on a nice dinner date. But she already broke up with him as Fenton, so why not try Phantom?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courting

**Author's Note:**

> This is not romantic gray ghost, this is sad gray ghost. I love the ship, but it needs some more angst.

A young man slid through the tall carved wooden doors, barely squeezing through before they clicked shut. His gait was quick and nervous, as he scurried up to the podium, hiding his face under a dark hood.

“How can I help you?” The waiter smiled kindly at the boy, unconsciously picking up a menu for the hooded patron.

“I-I have a reservation. Uhm. It’s under Daniel.” The teenager’s voice shook as he spoke, his anxiety getting the better of him. He fiddled with his hands, trying to calm himself down.

“Ah yes. Two menus?” The waiter went to grab another menu as he glanced at the seating chart, finding where the boy would be seated.

“Uh, yeah.”  
“Right this way, sir.” The waiter turned away, leading the hooded teen through the maze of tables, people, and steaming food. He ushered the boy into a large booth at the back of the restaurant. A yellow chandelier hung overhead, dimly illuminating the red table.

“Would you like anything to drink?”

“Uhm, just two waters please.” He said as he slowly unzipped his jacket, revealing a white dress shirt, buttoned up tight. “And, uhm, promise you won’t freak out and call the hunters?” The teenager finally slid out from under his hoodie.

The waiter froze, a look of amazement forming on his face.

Untamable, messy white hair hung over two blazing green eyes, a slight glow surrounding the young man’s body. Danny Phantom.

“Y-you’re-” The ghost raised his hands in a gesture of innocence to the waiter before he could finish his sentence, effectively cutting him off.  
“Yes, I’m a ghost, but please, I just-I won’t hurt anyone, I’m here for a date. I- I have money, I can pay for anything on the menu. It’s good money too, I didn’t steal it. I swear, I- please don’t call the hunters.” Phantom nervously swallowed, glancing around the room for possible escape routes and people who would call the hunters.

“Hey, it’s… fine. It’s okay. I won’t kick you out or anything. Calm down.” He let out a steady sigh. “So long as you aren’t here to mess anything up-”  
“No. Never. I-”  
“Calm-” The waiter raised a hand, stopping Phantom from speaking any more. “If you’re just here for a date, it’s fine. Can I get you any appetizers?”

Phantom blinked owlishly at the man, dumbfounded at his reaction. “Oh, uhm. No thanks. I’ll just wait ‘til she gets here.” He slowly sat down, still confused at the waiter’s acceptance.

“Alright. I’ll bring her back when she’s here. Do you have a description?”

“Y-yeah. Her name’s Valerie. She’s about my age and- and um, african american. Long, dark hair.”

“Okay, thank you. I’ll check in on you soon.” So the waiter left the table, his heels clicking against the shining wooden floor.

Phantom rubbed his hands together nervously, playing with his fingers and every so often trying to control his hair, staring at his reflection in the glass and running his hands through the soft white locks while he waited.

And waited.

And waited.

The waiter refilled his drink twice, giving Phantom a pitying look each time he passed by the booth.

Phantom tried calling his date. “H-hey Valerie. It’s Danny. Danny Phantom, I know you know another kid named Danny and I didn’t want you to confuse us, and uhm. I’m- I’m at the restaurant. It’s the- uh, the Cheesecake Factory on Pleasant street, if you didn’t, uh-remember. Uhm, just call me when you can, I guess. I mean, if you can. I mean, you might be busy for some reason, but I know it’s not a ghost ‘cause I would know, but there are other things in your life. Like maybe you just forgot and this call is just- ”

The waiter grimaced at the boy’s anxious rambling and made a cutting motion across his neck, hinting at Phantom to end the voicemail.

Phantom quickly got the hint. “Uhm. Uh. Uhmm. Just- just call me when you can. Or, come to the restaurant. I’m- uh, I’m gonna hang up.” Phantom dropped his phone on the table with a huff.

“Thanks for stopping me.”

Nearly an hour later, she still hadn’t shown up.

Phantom gave up waiting and ordered some pasta. The waiter winced at the boy’s face. Hurt and dejection, even self loathing crossed the boy’s glowing features. He chewed on his thumbnail sadly.  

“Are you alright?”

The ghost was startled out of his thoughts and sighed, “Yeah. I just- I don’t think she ever planned on coming.” Phantom looked down, his bright green eyes dimming slightly. “It’s- I’ve been crushing on this girl for a few months and a few days ago I finally got the courage to ask her out, and she said yes. So I set this up for when she could do it. She works until five almost every day, so I made the reservation for six tonight. And-” He covered his face with his scarred hands and exhaled slowly. “Who’d want to date a _ghost_ anyway?”

The waiter’s face twisted into a look of sympathy and sadness.

“Hey, don’t be that way. You’re a great kid. You save the town. There must be something wrong with her if she stood you up like this.” The waiter gave Phantom an encouraging smile, making Phantom smile wearily back.

“Thanks. Can I get the bill?”

“No.”

“No?”  
“Not until I get you a little something. On the house.” Phantom’s eyes were wide with shock, his eyes once again glowing brightly. “I’ll let you look at the dessert menu for a bit, then I’ll be back. Okay?” He set the smaller menu down and left.

After about five minutes, the waiter returned, smiling compassionately at the young ghost sitting in the booth. “Have you decided on anything?”  
“Yeah, I think I’ll have a slice of the Chocolate Tower Truffle Cake?” The waiter scribbles it down into his pad, smiling.   
“That’ll be right out.”


End file.
